Like Fire And Rain
by Isefjaer
Summary: Sequel to Fall For You, I wasn't planning on doing a sequel but all of you kept asking for one : So here it is, i hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Miley opened her eyes looking around, not sure where she was. And she couldn't remember anything. She felt a sharp pain in her collarbone and arm as she tried to move. She shut her eyes tight together and took a deep breath. Her eyes fling open as she remembered. The car crash, oh my god how was Joe? Demi and zac where they okay, she started freaking out now. She didn't know what to do, she didn't have enough straight to get out of bed and she felt completely helpless.

What if something really _really_ bad had happened to them? She started to cry, her door opened and someone walked in. she didn't even bother to see who it was. "how are you feeling" miley looked at the man standing in front of her. "great, just great.. how are my friends?" Miley's mom came running in before he got the chance to answer "Miley, oh my baby. How are you feeling?" she ran over to her daughter and hugged her very carefully.

"I'm good mom, how's the others?" he mother pulled away and looked at her daughter seriously "Demi has a powerful concussion and some broken ribs. And a few cuts here and there from the Windshield that crushed. She was extremely lucky baby girl, to think of she sat in the passenger seat." Miley whipped some tears "a-a-and zac?" she was too scared to ask about Joe at the moment. "he's still in surgery, so I don't really know so much about him baby girl" Miley nodded softly understanding before she took a deep breath " Joe?" her mother sat down on the bed beside miley and took her hand. And it scared the living hell out of miley "what's wrong with him?"

Her mother took a deep breath "when they found you he had his arms wrapped around you, like he was protecting you. That's why you got out of it so lucky miles" miley half smiled and remembered what he had whispered in her ear right before everything went black. "you didn't answer my question mom, what's wrong with him. How bad is it?" her mother took another deep breath " his right shoulder was out of joint since he held you and it got smashed into Demi's seat in such power" miley let you a cry and hid her face in her left hand since her right hand and collar bone was broken. "He also broke 3 ribs and his ankle. " miley was crying now. What if he hadn't hold her, would he be fine? She pulled herself together after a while "so where is he now, can I see him?" she asked her mother softly. He mother shacked her head. "I'm sorry baby girl, there still running tests on him and keeping him unconscious. "why?" her mother signed "their checking him for inner bleedings as well". She cried, and she cried hard. She couldn't help it, the tears just wouldn't stop when she whipped away the tears on her wet cheeks new one was already on their way rolling down like a waterfall. "I'll be right back baby girl" her mother said and left the room. First when the door closed miley dared to think out loud. "he said he loved me" she breathed out and half smiled.

When miley looked around again she was in another room, she must have fallen asleep. She saw a empty bed beside her and signed before mumbling "who the fuck do I need the share a room with?" she heard the door to the bathroom opening and someone walking out "me you idiot, so shuddup and don't complain, it could've been worse" Demi said as she slowly and carefully made her way over to her bed. Miley rolled her eyes "are you sure?" Demi looked at her half smiling "Don't make me laugh, it hurts like hell!" Miley grinned "says the one with blue/green/yellow/purple polka dots all over her face" Demi climbed awkwardly in bed and gasped before hissing in pain "you look amazingly beautiful if I must say. With your swollen eye and makeup all over." Miley gasped and gave her the finger. "Whatevs im just glad im not looking like a smurf" demi glared at her " well its better to look like a cute blue smurf than ___Californication's __Charlie Runkle_ .. did I forget to mention that you're infract bold?"

"WHAT?" miley sat up in bed and felt her head with her left hand and glared at Demi who was smiling "gotsha" miley rolled her eyes and laid back in bed "whatever you say coke'y smurf" Demi clapped her hands "way to go Charlie"

The door to the room opened again and Miley's mom walked in. "I got them to put you together in the same room." Miley half smiled "thanks mom" mileys mother looked over at Demi "we still havnt got a hold of your parents girlie" Demi let out a sigh before hissing for the pain in her chest "it's okay, they never cared anyways" she said softly and looked away. Miley's mother walked over to Demis bed and took her hand making Demi look back at her "if it means something we do care for you Demi, so much. Your like the twin sister Miley didn't get. Your like our second daughter" Demi smiled "im the prettiest one, right?" Miley's mom just laughed "you wish" Miley smiled, Demi ignored her and looked at Miley's mom again "thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me, knowing that someone actually cares about my existence. Your like the mother I wish I had. Thank you for everything" a tear rolled down her cheek, she whiped it away. Miley's mother kissed Demi's forehead before she turned around and kissed miley's. "you should get some sleep, I'll see you both in the morning" she walked out and closed the door after her.

Miley turned around in her bed so she was facing Demi. "how are you?" she asked softly. Demi looked over at Miley "im fine, im just worried about Zac, and I hate that I cant cry. Cause believe me I really want to. Its so frustrating to not be able to. It will hurt like hell, it hurts even breathing"


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here is a new chapter :-) I hope you like it. I've been working on this for a long time, I wasn't sure if I was gonna post it, I just played around with it kinda, whenever I had writersblock on the other stories I made on youtube. Im done with yourtue for good, or atleast for a really long time. Im gonna let you all read now, enjoy and review. **

Two days later Miley's mother and aunt came into the girls room "how are you feeling today?" miley's aunt asked them "okay" they both said "how is Zac?" demi asked "and Joe" she added "Zac is awake and he's asking for you—" demi sat up in bed as fast as she possibly could in her condition "then what are we waiting for, lets go!" miley's mom laughed "he need's his rest and so do you Demi." She said as she walked over to demi's bed and sat down on the edge of it, miley looked at her aunt "how is Joe? Is he any better than yesterday?" her aunt sat down in the chair beside mileys bed and smiled "yeah, he's better today. The tests came back, no inner bleedings. And nothing wrong with the others tests either" mileys face light up "so he good other than his ankle, ribs and shoulder?" miley breathed out hopeful. Joe's mother smiled at her "other than that he's fine, he told me to say hi " miley's smile grew wider "im so glad he's okay" joe's mother smiled warmly "me too,me too Miles" mileys mother turned to look at miley "we rented the house for the rest of the summer, we wanted to know you where fully recovered before we had the drive back home plus we didn't want to switch hospitals" Demi clapped her hands in excitement, miley joined her "yay!"

Later that night when the 'mothers' had left. Demi sat up in bed when she was sure they had left the hallway "what are you doing?" miley asked confused as demi got out of her bed, or tried to get out. "im going to Zac, I heard your mother said he was in room 508" miley sat up in her bed "your are crazy you know that right, what if someone see you, its not like you can run and hide. Your gonna get caught" demi walked slowly over to miley's bed, rolling her eyes "I don't care I wanna see my boyfriend, he's sharing room with yours" she smiled to Miley. Miley got out of bed fast "what are we waiting for, lets go!"

Miley carefully peeked out the door and down the hallway "it's clear, come on" she took demi's hand and they walked as fast as they could down the hallway, around a corner, in a door and down another hallway before they saw the sign with the numbers 508 on it. Miley's smile grew as she let go of demi's hand to push the door open and the walked into the dark room. "I think their sleeping" demi whispered. "lets wake them up when" miley whispered back and walked slowly over to the first bed "you wake this one up" miley whispered to demi and fought the urge the poke zac's nose. Demi lightly giggled, covering her mouth fast to not wake them up from screaming in pain. "I need to stop doing that" she whispered to herself. Miely made her way over to Joe's bed and looked at him closely, he looked so broken there he laid, she placed her left hand on Joe's cheek stroking it softly, before she leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips.

Joe's eyes flung open in shock as he felt lips on his, she stared right into mileys eyes and he smiled in the kiss and kissed her back. Miley pulled away smiling "Hi" Joe just looked at her in shock "how did you get in here?" she rolled her eyes "hi to you too, how are you? Oh im just fine, I just suck out of my room to get here" Joe smiled "you look beautiful" her smile faded "are you fucking shitting me? How hard did you hit your head."

"I agree with Miley on that one" they heard Demi say and joe laughed "Nice outfit Miles" he said when he was done laughing "she looked at him "yeah we match,there hospital gowns are the new thing! You can also see my naked butt in this" she turned around, showing him the back of the gown. She had aken a shower earlier and hadn't bothered to put her underwear on. She was laying in bed all day anyways "so that means you've been running around the hospital blotting yourself to old men?" she held in her laughter and stayed serious "yeah, I mean how do you think we managed to get here without getting caught" Joe looked away "I would rather not see you and have you staying in your room, than running around showing your butt to other guys than me" she burst out laughing "hello, im just kidding with you. Me and Demi are fast as hell, and don't forget sneaky. We can get away with anything"

"I don't think so ladies" the nurse standing in the door said firmly. Demi pulled away from kissing Zac and looked at the nurse "hello" she smiled sweetly. Miley cursed under her breath. "Goodnight boys" the nurse said and looked at the girls "come on girls"

"Can't we just stay I little bit longer, please?" Demi tried "No, come on.. you are supposed to stay in bed" the girls signed "are you aware of how boring it is to stay in bed all day is?" Miley said crossing her arms over her chest. Holding in the scream of pain, ready to leave her lips. She had to stop forgetting her collarbone was broken every now and then "yes, I am aware of that miss. Cyrus" miley smiled, she was finally getting somewhere with this lady "so what do you say, we can stay here. A little bit longer. just tell the others you didn't see us. okay?" miley kept smiling "No, come on now." Miley's smiled faded.

"Just give us 5 minutes to say goodnight, please?" Demi said looking at her, begging with her eyes "2minutes" the nurse said and left the room.

"what a bitch, remember me to not give her any tips" Miley said as she walked over to Joe, leant down and kissed him deeply. He pulled her closer carefully with his good arm, careful not to cause her any pain and deepened the kiss. Miley pulled away, just looking at him. "im so clad you're okay" she half whispered "I don't what I would do if something really bad happened to you" she continued.

The nurse opened the door again " and pull away and say goodnight" they pulled away "normally when someone say 2 minutes they mean a little bit longer than that" demi said, getting annoyed. "well normally when it is said the people told isn't sneaking around in a hospital when they should be in bed, Come on now, you too Miss. Cyrus"

Joe pulled Miley closer and whispered in her ear "I love you" she smiled wide and kissed his cheek "I love you too baby" she whispered back before pulling away and walking over to the nurse with Demi. "see you guys later" she said before they left.

"you two will stay in your room, I will not be ordered to go and look for you again, do you hear me? " Miley rolled her eyes "yes" The nurse opened the door to their room and walked them in. Miley got into her bed and so did Demi.

"we are in bed now, would you mind. im tired" Miley said annoyed and closed her eyes. The nurse nodded and walked out, closing the door after her. Miley smiled" this can be so much fun"

**What do you think miley have in mind? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, im so sorry for not being here at all. I've had a lot on my plate since like forever. But anyways, its December 1th tomorrow and I thought I would surprise you with a new chapter so here it is, I hope you like it. **

Zac looked at Joe "did i just hear what i thought i heard?" Joe looked back at him "if you mean me telling Miley, I loved her then you heard right" he answered. "I told her right before we crashed and I wasn't sure she remembered so I told her again. " im glad for you guys, it has been weird the time you were apart. Everything got so much more complicated." Zac confessed honestly. "well I needed that time, and she did too. I did it for her, you know" Zac nodded because he knew that very well.

Demi just looked at her like she was crazy. But before she could say anything Miley was already back at the door. "are you coming or what?" Demi looked at her Best friend in disbelief. "im going back there, there is not one single person on this earth who can keep me from going back there right this instant." Demi out of bed again and looked out the door. "No one's there." She said and looked at Miley. "come on then" she said and snuck out of their room again.

"Hello boys" Miley said as they opened the door the '508' again. Both Joe and Zac turned their heads. "did you torture the nurse so much on the way back to your room that she let you come back?" Zac asked. Demi sat down in the chair beside his bed. As Miley did the same beside Joe's. "oh no, she don't even know we left" Miley answered grinning. Joe had to stop himself from laughing. He took Miley's hand in his and stroked it with his thumb. "if that's so, I bet she will be back any minute" as on cue the door opened and a pissed looking nurse stood in the doorway tapping her foot. "if you don't get back to your room in this instant and start respecting what I tell you. Ill have one of the interns stand guard outside your door. "we'll be back later, don't wait up" Miley whispered in Joe's ear before kissing his cheek and walked over to the nurse.

"Miss. Lovato" the nurse said sternly. Demi pulled away from Zac, stoked his cheek. "I'll see you in the morning, love you"

Miley looked at the nurse's name tag as she tried to block out her squeaky high-pitched voice. Her name was Miranda, she searched her brain for the name of the other nurse that had been in the check on them earlier. As soon as Miranda left, Miley got out of bed yet again. "Miley, what are you going, didn't you hear a word she just said?" Demi asked "no, I was to busy thinking out a plan." Demi sat up "she's standing outside our door until she's sure we're asleep" Miley couldn't help but to roll her eyes. "she won't be there for long" she said as she searched her nightstand for her phone. "got it" she said with a smile. "what are you doing?" demi said and walked over and sat on Miley's bed. "watch and learn" she said and blocked her phone number and prayed to god this would work. Demi grabbed Miley's phone and hung up "not before you tell me what you are planning on doing. I will be punished for this too if you cant pull it off." Miley just looked at her. "why are you so cranky?" "maybe because I just had a near-death experience" demi shot back. "well so did I, and because of that I want to spend as much time as I can with the boy who loves me" Miley shot back. Demi sighed. "wait, what?" Miley smiled now. "he told me right before the crash" Demi smiled too and hugged her best friend carefully "so whats the plan?" she asked. "remember the heard nurse who was in her earlier, Caroline or something?" Demi nodded. "well…" she added as she took her phone back and dialed a number. "Hey Miranda, this is Caroline. We need you downstairs immediately…. Don't argue with me just do as I tell you!" Miley said with a disguised voice and with a stern tone and hung up. "problem solved. Demi giggled and helped out in pain "sorry" Miley said and walked as fast as she could over to the door with Demi following behind her.

Demi opened the door very slowly, "is she there?" she asked in excitement. "Nope, but we better go fast before she notices we're not here either." Miley pointed out and once again the girls walked down the hallways for the third time that night blotting their behinds.

"That nurse must hate you two by now" Zac said as the door opened and he knew who it was even before the girls came into sight. "right now I bet she's hating her head-nurse more. Since she just called her and told her to come downstairs. But of course she isn't there to welcome her." Demi told the guys smiling. "Come here" Zac said and lifted his quilt to the side so demi could lay down beside him.

"Miles?" Joe asked "yes" she walked up to his bed. "can you get me some water?" Miley's mouth dropped and Zac laughed a little. "how rude, you didn't even say please or anything." She said but she still went over to the sink and got him a glass of cold water." Nice ass" Joe said as he looked at her. "why, thank you. Even more old men have seen it now" she handed him the glass "not funny" he said before taking a sip. When he was done he sat the glass on the night stand. "lay with me?" she moved his quilt aside "I thought you never would ask" and climbed into his bad and rested her head on his good shoulder.

"So let me get this straight" Miley's mom said rather pissed. "you let my two teenagers sleep in the same rooms as the boys all night, and you don't stop there, they slept together in the same bed's as them. because you couldn't keep them away or in theirs rooms?" Miranda didn't know what to say. "im sorry, but they kept sneaking out of their room every time I left and when I found the sleeping I thought.." she got caught off "do you have kids?" Miley's mom asked. "No, I don't" Miranda answered "well, when you do. You will understand that a teenage girl and a guy in the same bed isn't such a good idea if you don't want grand-children at the age of 40" Miley's mom continued. "let me explain, when I found them sleeping I thought that if I had woken them up they would just keep going back all night probably. And I didn't seen the harm in them just sleeping. At least they stayed in bed." Miley's mom got angry now. She would not take the blame if something more than sleep happened between Demi and Zac.

Demi just looked at her like she was crazy. But before she could say anything Miley was already back at the door. "are you coming or what?" Demi looked at her Best friend in disbelief. "im going back there, there is not one single person on this earth who can keep me from going back there right this instant." Demi out of bed again and looked out the door. "No one's there." She said and looked at Miley. "come on then" she said and snuck out of their room again.

"Hello boys" Miley said as they opened the door the '508' again. Both Joe and Zac turned their heads. "did you torture the nurse so much on the way back to your room that she let you come back?" Zac asked. Demi sat down in the chair beside his bed. As Miley did the same beside Joe's. "oh no, she don't even know we left" Miley answered grinning. Joe had to stop himself from laughing. He took Miley's hand in his and stroked it with his thumb. "if that's so, I bet she will be back any minute" as on cue the door opened and a pissed looking nurse stood in the doorway tapping her foot. "if you don't get back to your room in this instant and start respecting what I tell you. Ill have one of the interns stand guard outside your door. "we'll be back later, don't wait up" Miley whispered in Joe's ear before kissing his cheek and walked over to the nurse.

"Miss. Lovato" the nurse said sternly. Demi pulled away from Zac, stoked his cheek. "I'll see you in the morning, love you"

Miley looked at the nurse's name tag as she tried to block out her squeaky high-pitched voice. Her name was Miranda, she searched her brain for the name of the other nurse that had been in the check on them earlier. As soon as Miranda left, Miley got out of bed yet again. "Miley, what are you going, didn't you hear a word she just said?" Demi asked "no, I was to busy thinking out a plan." Demi sat up "she's standing outside our door until she's sure we're asleep" Miley couldn't help but to roll her eyes. "she won't be there for long" she said as she searched her nightstand for her phone. "got it" she said with a smile. "what are you doing?" demi said and walked over and sat on Miley's bed. "watch and learn" she said and blocked her phone number and prayed to god this would work. Demi grabbed Miley's phone and hung up "not before you tell me what you are planning on doing. I will be punished for this too if you cant pull it off." Miley just looked at her. "why are you so cranky?" "maybe because I just had a near-death experience" demi shot back. "well so did I, and because of that I want to spend as much time as I can with the boy who loves me" Miley shot back. Demi sighed. "wait, what?" Miley smiled now. "he told me right before the crash" Demi smiled too and hugged her best friend carefully "so whats the plan?" she asked. "remember the heard nurse who was in her earlier, Caroline or something?" Demi nodded. "well…" she added as she took her phone back and dialed a number. "Hey Miranda, this is Caroline. We need you downstairs immediately…. Don't argue with me just do as I tell you!" Miley said with a disguised voice and with a stern tone and hung up. "problem solved. Demi giggled and helped out in pain "sorry" Miley said and walked as fast as she could over to the door with Demi following behind her.

Demi opened the door very slowly, "is she there?" she asked in excitement. "Nope, but we better go fast before she notices we're not here either." Miley pointed out and once again the girls walked down the hallways for the third time that night blotting their behinds.

"That nurse must hate you two by now" Zac said as the door opened and he knew who it was even before the girls came into sight. "right now I bet she's hating her head-nurse more. Since she just called her and told her to come downstairs. But of course she isn't there to welcome her." Demi told the guys smiling. "Come here" Zac said and lifted his quilt to the side so demi could lay down beside him.

"Miles?" Joe asked "yes" she walked up to his bed. "can you get me some water?" Miley's mouth dropped and Zac laughed a little. "how rude, you didn't even say please or anything." She said but she still went over to the sink and got him a glass of cold water." Nice ass" Joe said as he looked at her. "why, thank you. Even more old men have seen it now" she handed him the glass "not funny" he said before taking a sip. When he was done he sat the glass on the night stand. "lay with me?" she moved his quilt aside "I thought you never would ask" and climbed into his bad and rested her head on his good shoulder.

"So let me get this straight" Miley's mom said rather pissed. "you let my two teenagers sleep in the same rooms as the boys all night, and you don't stop there, they slept together in the same bed's as them. because you couldn't keep them away or in theirs rooms?" Miranda didn't know what to say. "im sorry, but they kept sneaking out of their room every time I left and when I found the sleeping I thought.." she got caught off "do you have kids?" Miley's mom asked. "No, I don't" Miranda answered "well, when you do. You will understand that a teenage girl and a guy in the same bed isn't such a good idea if you don't want grand-children at the age of 40" Miley's mom continued. "let me explain, when I found them sleeping I thought that if I had woken them up they would just keep going back all night probably. And I didn't see the harm in them just sleeping. At least they stayed in bed."

Miley's mom got angry now. She would not take the blame if something more than sleep happened between Demi and Zac. Even if she knew that she would be blamed. Not that the chances of that happening was big when Demi's parents didn't even bother to take the trip up here to see her daughter that could have died. She didn't have the heart to tell Demi that she had reached her parents right after the accident but they were to busy with work to take some time off. And told her that they knew their daughter well enough, to know that she would cope just fine without them.


End file.
